


Knockin' on  Heavens' door

by Eirenei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Moresomes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HP/PoT x - over. A sequel to Hands Clean. How the brats managed to convince one Asakura Hatori, aka Harry Potter to... well, you know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knockin' on  Heavens' door

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter, nor Prince of Tennis. No whine, no sue, no pout.
> 
> Warnings: This is SLASH – boy on boy love, if you don't like it, don't read it! You've been warned.

 

* * *

Once again, it was Christmas time. Harry twitched irritably at the particularly screechy renditions of _Silent Night_ and various other carols. Was wishing for some peace truly too much to wish for?

It sure didn't pay to be a good guy, nowadays; not anymore, anyway. Shrugging defeatedly, he decided to go back to his small flat. He had enough Christmas cheer for now; and if he sounded like Grinch, then so be it.

The green-eyed man liked his solitude. Oh, don't get him wrong – he wasn't any misanthrope, but he wasn't any socialite either. His messy black hair was liberally peppered with silver strands, making some kind of a surreal halo around his face at the rare chances his shoulder-length mane was let out of its' ponytail. Some black bangs framed the delicately-boned face with emerald green eyes peering through smoke-grey shaded lenses of slender glasses. He had on thick brown winter jacket with orange silk scarf. He wasn't particularly tall, and he was relatively unassuming, which was exactly what he wanted in a first place. The remains of paranoia from the war.

Idly musing about his memories, he quickly arrived to the house where his flat was. Sighing softly, he relished the thought of being alone, with just his cat, Haku, delicious food he'd prepared a day before, and a glass of whiskey, along with a good book, curled in a couch in front of a fireplace. Just the thought of the orange warmth soothing his bones, along with Haku's rhythmic purring, as enough to make him smile a bit. What could he say? He was a man that learned to appreciate simpler pleasures in his life, and enjoy them with relish.

His flat was moderately-sized, not too big and not too small. It was his private haven, his little piece of peace, away from the hustle and bustle of the world. Not many had the privilege to seeing it, and even fewer were invited to stay in for any length of time. Slender hands disposed of the black leather gloves, before the man unlocked the door.

''Tadaima.'' His smooth, low voice murmured the greeting. Green eyes narrowed slightly behind the glasses, and the next moment, he whirled around to deal with the unknown assailant.

_''Oof - !''_ The man beneath him wheezed out in a painfully familiar voice. Green eyes widened with surprise. '' What the fuck - ! Genichirou, what are you doing here!'' The man under him wheezed out a groan.

''Ouch. Sorry for that. Thought you were a burglar '' Harry rolled his eyes heavenward in his mind at the  awkward apology from his 'attacker'. Outside, he frowned. '' Pray tell me, what kind of burglar would use keys to get in the flat – on the second thought, I don't want to know. '' Sanada blushed faintly. It was a strange sight to see usually impassive man blushing.

''Okaeri.'' Rang out cheerful voice. Harry stiffened slightly in the surprise. Raising his head, he saw a cheerful male smiling at him. '' Evening, Fuji. Do I even want to know who else cat dragged in?'' The tensai chuckled gently his eyes closed in happy upside-down crescents. '' Probably not. ''

Harry sighed, exasperated. He stood up, releasing Genichirou from the chokehold. '' Was that your idea of welcome?'' He nodded toward still blushing Genichirou. Blue eyes blinked innocently at him. '' Whose, mine? Why would that be, Asakura – san?'' Harry eyed him drolly. '' Because you love to make me uncomfortable?''

Fuji shuffled, embarrassed. Harry shook his head at him, amused. He shed his jacked off, along with the scarf. Then shoes. Green eyes widened. Innocently, there on the floor stood seven pairs of shoes, and he knew _exactly_ whom they belonged to.

Fuji watched the man pause, and he followed his line of sight. _'Shit, shit shit! How come I didn't think of hiding them?'_ Usually cool-headed genius was panicking. And with a good reason, too. Asakura Hatori was a man of a formidable temper, and even more vicious tongue. People were afraid of the smiling tensai, when those cheerful eyes opened to reveal steely blues. But Fuji was _terrified_ of Asakura Hatori's temper. The man could be downright vicious in his choice of words, and his punishment was cruel and unusual. Fuji remembered Arai getting on Asakura-sensei's bad side. Oh, boy... was that a bad thing to do... The idiot who dared to,  was crushed completely. First on the court, and then when Asakura-san revealed his teacher status. Fuji had the privilege of seeing the confrontation and he made a mental reminder to never, ever piss the man off. But bow, it seemed he had done just that.

'' Fuji, are you co – _Oh_...'' The gentle bluenette's gray eyes widened. '' H – Hello, Asakura-san. '' Harry sighed. He always had a soft spot for Yukimura. ''Hello, Seiichi-kun.'' He replied, smiling slightly at the bluenette. Yukimura blushed. '' I hope you don't mind we came to visit you...'' He mumbled out, embarrassed. ''Gomen for invading your home, though. '' Harry sighed. '' Don't mention it. With the three brats in there, it was a given that someone would have the keys. But,'' He continued sardonically, '' I could've skipped the _'Tackling for the Beginners'_ , though.''

Yukimura choked. '' Genichirou, you _didn't!_ '' He yelped out at the stoic man. '' Oh yes, he _did,_ '' interjected Fuji, smiling innocently. Harry snorted, shaking his head. '' So, how come you're here? I'd expect you to be with your family,'' He addressed the bluenette. Yukimura blinked. ''They went to Hokkaido. I simply expressed my wish to remain here. '' Now it was Harry's turn to blink. ''Okay... Fuji?''

''Why don't you call me my given name?'' The tensai pouted. Now it was Sanada's turn to snort. '' But that _is_ your given name, Fuji.'' Harry deadpanned. The tensai shook his head despairingly. Yukimura stifled a chuckle.

It was a long-standing argument between the tensai and Asakura-sensei. Fuji tried and egged the man into speaking his name – birth name that is, even resorting to use his little brother. But no matter what he did, Fuji remained Fuji, and Yuuta got the unflattering nickname of a Fuji – _chibi_ , much to his consternation and his older brother's amusement.

* * *

Harry entered the kitchen silently, as he was wont to do. A young bespectacled man nodded at him. ''Taichou.'' Harry quirked an eyebrow at the greeting. '' Hello to you too,'' He drawled out dryly. ''I see you managed to get comfortable,'' He nodded at the steamy mug of coffee the youth held in his hand. Tezuka nodded. '' Aa. I hope you don't mind.'' Harry smiled at him. ''Of course not, Tezuka. I presume the other three brats are in the living room?'' Tezuka snorted at the man's description of Atobe and Echizen siblings. ''Aa. Don't worry, they behaved. '' Fuji stifled his snickers, as he watched Hatori's incredulous expression. ''And by that, you mean Atobe complained at anything and everything found in the room, while Ryoma aggravated him, and Ryoga aggravated Ryoma,'' Harry deadpanned. '' I swear, the three of them would frustrate even devil to tears in no time...'' He grumbled out. Fuji couldn't help it, he chuckled. '' Saa, Asakura-san that they would...''

They exchanged the news and stories – mainly they talked, and Harry listened. Somehow, it was comforting to have all of his brats together again, even if it was more of a surprise to seeing them at this particular evening. Atobe was now a CEO of his family's corporation and doing great; although his bratty attitude still could use a lot of adjustment; he still spoke Ore-sama and had fixation for all things lavender and purple.

Sanada was bidding his time to enter the Olympic Games; meanwhile, he was finishing his doctorate in Biology, alongside Inui. He learned to be wary of Inui Juices in all possible shapes and forms. Tezuka worked as a language specialist at Tokyo University as a researcher, although his hands did itch for the racquet and to enter the furious battles at tennis courts. Fuji became a world – renowned photographer, specializing in landscape photography. His next photo book was already in print. Yukimura made his was as a doctor, while Ryoga and Ryoma repeatedly trounced the would-be hopefuls on different tennis tournaments; regularly switching first and second places between them. They were known as tennis monsters in the courts, annihilating their opponents mercilessly.

Harry was the same old, sarcastic son of a bitch, still teaching at Seigaku, although he wasn't a tennis coach anymore. Ryuzaki had been disappointed with his choice, but Harry stood firmly on his decision.

* * *

It was later in the night, as the conversation had died down to occasional murmur, when he remembered he had intended to celebrate his Christmas alone.

Brows furrowed slightly, he stared into merrily crackling fire thoughtfully. Ryoma had snuggled into him on his right side, while Fuji occupied the left. Atobe was stretched haphazardly across Fuji, his head nestled on Harry's stomach and somehow, Sanada and Tezuka snuck behind him, along with Ryoga, to make a living, breathing pillow for him. Yukimura's head rested on Harry's lap, his breath fanning across his crotch.

He shifted uncomfortably, drawing out an annoyed groan from Atobe. Sanada simply chuckled, his breath caressing the skin of Harry's neck, making him shiver. Emerald eyes widened at Fuji's sneaky hand stroking gently across his abs. His body stiffened further as Ryoga nuzzled him. '' Boys...What are you doing?'' Even to his ears, his voice sounded confused and lost. Fuji simply chuckled, and when Harry looked at him, he was lost in those brilliant blue eyes.

''Why, we are seducing you, _Ha-to – ri._ '' Fuji dragged out the syllables of Harry's name sensually.

_''What!'_ ' Harry yelped out. '' Don't you have more than enou – _mmph!'_ ' He was abruptly cut off by Ryoma exasperatedly muffling his half – voiced protest by kissing him. Ryoma tasted of youth, gingerbread cookies and green tea, with an underlying dash of grape Ponta. Addictive taste, Harry mused dazedly, one he could easily got used to –

He jerked back. ''What the _FUCK_ are you doing!'' He hissed out.

Ryoma gulped. Hatori seemed to be royally pissed, and he had every right to be. ''Last time I checked, you all were in relationships with each other. If seducing me for one night makes your idea of celebration – '' He struggled to get up, but the boys stubbornly clung onto him. ''No...'' Ryoma protested weakly. '' It isn't anything like that!'' The others murmured their assent.

Green eyes narrowed.

* * *

'' _No?_ '' The man drawled out. '' If I had to guess, it was all Fuji's idea. '' Stricken blue eyes looked into his. ''And not knowing any better, you all got along with it. Even _you,_ Yukimura. I'd expected better of you than to indulge their whims. '' The bluenette flinched as if struck. It was rare of Hatori to call him by surname, but when he did, Hatori was either severely pissed or deeply disappointed with him.

'' Now, release me and go home.''

''No.'' This time, it was Sanada. The black –eyed ex – fukubuchou of Rikkaidai tightened his grip on the strong shoulder. ''We are here to stay. Deal with it. '' Harry gawped. '' Are you out of your mind!'' He finally burst out. Sanada blinked.

''No. Just in love with you.''

* * *

A thunderstruck silence. ''Genichirou...'' Harry whispered, shaken out of his wits. ''But you already have lovers...'' '' – Who also love you.'' Interjected Ryoga, smiling a small, resigned smile. ''I don't believe it,'' Harry groaned. ' _'Et tu_ , Ryoga?'' Sad amber eyes looked into his. ''Yes. ''

Atobe was unusually quiet. ''You are an easy person to love,'' interjected Yukimura. ''You probably don't know, but you were my first crush. '' Harry looked at him, mortified. ''I – I was?'' He squeaked out.

This was becoming more and more surreal, Harry decided. How on Earth did it come to that – that...? '' I fell in love with you when you saved me from those assassins and then scolded me,'' Atobe muttered out, a small, sheepish smile on his face. Harry snorted. '' Yeah, as if. You behaved like a brat, if I recall correctly. Shouting and whining and all that jazz.'' The group laughed a small laugh when Atobe blushed. ''Well, yes, but Ore – sama was impressed. No one managed to do what you had done. '' Harry sighed. '' But that was a long time ago, and hopefully, I don't have to babysit you anymore, '' He half – teased back. ''And stop nuzzling here!'' He yelped out as Atobe's nose nuzzled dangerously near his crotch. A wave of amusement washed across the group. '' I don't see any sign saying _'Nuzzling here prohibited'_ , '' Atobe returned saucily. Harry stiffened. '' All of them say that, before they bite, brat.'' Those made Atobe stop in a screeching halt. ''Uh... um... '' He blushed. His lover gawped. Atobe Keigo, stuttering and blushing? It was unheard of!

''Any more confessions?'' Harry asked dryly. ''More of a question. '' The blue eyes opened. ''Who is Draco Malfoy to you?''

* * *

Now that was a question they wouldn't mind to hear answer to. Harry sighed, exasperated. ''We were tentative allies and occasionally, friends with benefits. '' He could see they didn't like that.

''Are you still..?'' Ryoma asked. Dark eyebrows were quirked. ''Still what?'' Ryoma growled. A small, cute grow, that wasn't the least bit threatening, in Harry's humble opinion. He chuckled. '' My, my. Possessive, aren't we?'' He teased, his eyes shining with mirth.

He yelped as Tezuka nibbled his neck sharply. Now it was the brats' turn to be smug. ''Well?'' Tezuka growled into his ear. ''Well what?'' Harry still played innocent. That earned him another bite. ''S – Sanada!'' Harry yelped out. ''You will get another one if you tease us further,'' Ryoga grumbled out petulantly. ''A very visible one. ''

Harry grumbled. ''No fair. It's seven against one – '' '' – Thank you for reminding us,'' Fuji chirped up, his eyes devious. '' Keigo, if you don't mind - ?''

''Wait!'' Harry yelped out. Atobe's lips hovered above the tender meat of Harry's nether thigh.

Harry sighed. Atobe smirked. Harry glared a half – hearted glare at the culprit. '' Are you still... friends with benefits?'' The young CEO asked his smirk lessening. ''No.'' Harry shook his head in emphasis. ''That was way back, when we were young. He's now happily married to my godfather, who is very possessive man. ''

''Oh.'' Ryoma let out a relieved sigh. ''Wait, they are married?'' He perked up, golden eyes inquisitive. Harry nodded a small smile on his face. '' I was their best man. They married shortly after we finished our... mission.'' Green eyes were distant, as he smiled wistfully. Yukimura watched the smiling man.

It was... beautiful to watch. Hatori was a hard man. His appearance wasn't anything special – no, that was a lie. Hatori was one of a kind. Even his lovers, as good as they were, admitted that their relationship was still lacking something. After the Nationals, he got together with Ryoga, and Ryoma was already entrenched in hid sour lovers. But it still happened, whenever either of them was tired, annoyed or troubled, or just wanted some space, they were invariably found at Hatori's little abode. The man was snarky, brutal in his honesty and downright vicious in his opinions. His charisma was as strong as ever, and oftentimes when he supervised tennis practice, Yukimura could see Hatori's admirers watching him, but Hatori paid them no mind. And someday – out of the blue – Ryoga admitted that he was attracted – no, he loved – Hatori.

Yukimura didn't know if he should be surprised or relieved. He too, harboured feelings for the green – eyed man. Add in Fuji with his sneaky ability and soon they had their little pow-wow on how to catch their sensei. Because of their occupations, only Tezuka and Atobe were available to do the wooing part, and that just wouldn't do. Yukimura, the Echizen sibs and Fuji, along with Sanada, frequently travelled the world. They became famous and made more than enough money to quit the travelling all around and focus onto bringing Hatori into their little circle. And so, they decided to come home. It just so happened it was Christmas.

Tezuka watched his Taichou. When he had first seen him, he had been captivated by the young man. The English course Asakura-sensei took over from his predecessor became infinitely more interesting; and Fuji agreed with him. But then, the shock. Ryuzaki – sensei was retiring and their part-time coach would be Asakura – sensei. Tezuka had gawped unceremoniously at that. It was _impossible!_

... But true. Hatori had trounced regulars mercilessly, even Fuji, who had been pressed to play full-out for the first time. Thoroughly cowed in, regulars had promised themselves to train more and harder than ever. And then, the Echizen siblings came. If that wasn't an injection of adrenaline into the lazy bodies in the team, then it was a misunderstanding of a century. Inui had been thoroughly frustrated with the data on their new coach. Sure, Asakura – sensei was good – he was beyond good, but for such superb player to not be known, was preposterous!

Tezuka was dragged into their little group by Ryoma. Both he and Asakura-sensei trained the brat to be the best he can be. And in the process, Tezuka came to understand his enigmatic sensei – just a little bit more. But that little tidbit was enough for him to fall head over heels in love with Hatori. It was only at the National Tournament, when the team found out exactly who had coached them.

_The_ _Libero._ He was the elusive player, rumoured greater than Echizen Nanjiroh, the only one who could beat the _Samurai Among Sakuras_ , the one powerhouse all the world – best players wished they could play against, his idol.

It was humbling to see the man patiently work with Horio and Sayuri to improve their tennis, although he was beyond their level. Or how he embraced Yukimura, shushing him gently, telling him he was proud of him, even if he lost against Ryoma. Even if he had come together with his lovers, he couldn't forget the radiance that was Asakura Hatori. And this Christmas...

* * *

Harry sighed. Well, that was complicated. Here he was, with brats proclaiming their love for him, and he had no idea what should he do. Discouraging them wouldn't do any good, as they could out – stubborn him without of an effort. And he... just maybe... he loved them. Just a little. Harry blinked.

But was he ready to take a chance to love them not as his pseudo – children, but lovers? To put up with their quirks on a daily basis, and live with them until they decide they didn't want him anymore? His heart clenched at the possibility of being alone after he'd served out as their amusement. Would the heartache in the end be worthy of this? No matter; he already loved them. Inwardly, he groaned. So he was already halfway to hell? Why was he hesitating, then?

''Hatori?'' Fuji asked tentatively. Harry turned his head, smiling at the tensai a small, shy smile. Fuji's breath hitched in his throat. Hatori looked so young, so vulnerable... ''Syuusuke... Please, be gentle with my heart. ''

Blue eyes widened with wonder and awe, simmering with the tears of relief. Choking back a sob, he kissed those gentle lips softly. The kiss was gently, and yet, it left Fuji dizzy with so many things – surprise, awe, relief and love, and the overwhelming feeling of joy.

Harry felt them relax, and then hug the life out of him. He laughed a happy, joyous laughter, which was soon muffled in favour of kisses from each of his newfound lovers.

* * *

Merry Christmas, indeed. Sanada smiled as he looked at the sleeping visage of their newest lover. ''Wish I had a camera,'' Fuji huskily commented, his blue eyes gentle. Sanada squeezed his hand understandingly. But he had a feeling that the peaceful scene was for their eyes only, and for that, he was absurdly grateful. He still couldn't believe that Hatori had agreed to be theirs, but he didn't dare question their good luck. They had him now, and for his person, Sanada swore – come what may, he would never let his green-eyed treasure go away.

Distantly, he heard the bells toll midnight. Ryoma stirred in his sleep, curling even close to Hatori, as if he had to make sure it wasn't a dream every now and then. Yukimura was also sleeping, a small, faint smile on his face. Tezuka, along with Ryoga and Atobe, was still awake. Atobe was strangely peaceful, he observed, as if after a long journey, he had finally come home. And that was the truth. Hatori always was their home to return to, the one rock in bad times they were sure to support them. But today, he had seen an entire new side to the green – eyed man. Fragility. He was awed and humbled by Hatori's decision to entrust them with his heart. And this one evening, Tezuka promised to himself, he'd protect Hatori from everything; even himself, if needed be.

Ryoga smiled at the chibisuke. He had to hold a chuckle in, when Ryoma muttered a sleepy ''Karupin...'' nuzzling into Hatori's neck. So adorable! His look of mirth changed into one of tenderness as he looked at Ryoma's pillow/Karupin substitute. He still remembered, when he was small, his first meeting with the man who was now lying in their midst.

* * *

It was shortly after Nanjiroh adopted him. He had seen Oyayi playing with a man... and losing. Badly. The man seemed to be everywhere at time, returning even Nanjiroh's hardest shots with an ease. The perfect player. But what captivated the young Echizen wasn't that. It was the eyes.

The man had played with his back turned to Ryoga. When the match had ended, Nanjiroh called Ryoga in; to introduce him to the tennis god he had just lost the match to.

Ryoga approached the man shyly. Hatori wasn't tall or buff, but h still exuded an aura of strength that surpassed even his father's. But when he looked into those eyes, he was lost. They were the richest, deepest, warmest green colour he had ever seen. His first words?

''Marry me.'' Rinko gasped, Nanjiroh's eyes bugged out, and the pretty-eyed man seemed to be at a loss of the words. Suppressing a giggle, Rinko asked him why he had said that. ''Because he has pretty eyes and he's way better in tennis than Oyayi. He could teach me tennis and I would win against Oyayi in no time!'' Nanjiroh gawped at the audacity of his eldest, while Rinko burst into giggles, and Hatori was blushing. Ryoga scowled, insulted.

''At least I'm not a pervert, like baka Oyayi, peeping at your bits,'' He announced to Hatori indignantly. Rinko, who was drinking tea, sprayed it out, Nanjiroh choked and sputtered, and Hatori laughed. Pure, joyous laughter, enchanting Ryoga even further. And even his mother's rebuke didn't quell the elation in his heart at the thought that he managed to get Hatori –san laughing. Even when later, Rinko explained to him why he couldn't marry Hatori, Ryoga was stubborn in his belief.

_Someday..._

* * *

And now, here he was. He may not be married to Hatori, but he was as close to that as he could get. Besides, who would've thought it's possible to love seven persons at the same time? No matter. He was finally content now, and that was all he could wish for.

Atobe Keigo never considered himself to be particularly lucky. Everything he had done was with a skill, and who could go against Ore – sama's perfection? No one, that's who. But one person managed to do just that, and in doing so, unknowingly stole Keigo's heart.

* * *

He could've been killed, if Hatori hadn't been here. As the sole heir of Atobe Corp., he was oftentimes target for assassins and thus he was forced to hire bodyguards. Usually, all threats to his person were thwarted even before they could get to him, but one day –

His luck ran out. They were ambushed, and his bodyguards were quickly disposed of, only two of them still standing – and that was just barely. Wide-eyed, Atobe watched assassin prepare himself to off him, when suddenly, he was roughly thrown to the ground, and his would-be murdered dispatched shortly thereafter. What followed was something Atobe would have hard time to believe, even if he saw it happening with his own two eyes.

His saviour was a man – slender, quick and lethal. The assassins didn't have chance. After the man bound them for questioning, he turned to the spellbound Keigo. Concerned green eyes looked into his dazed violet ones. ''Are you alright?'' After Keigo's dazed nod, the man inspected him for injuries, and then bonked him on his head.

''Ow! What was that for!'' was Atobe's indignant shout. The police arrived, and nobody dared to stop the green – eyed man's tirade at the Atobe's heir's stupidity.

Later, Atone offered the man a job as his bodyguard, but Asakura – san declined, saying he will not be at whim of the young heir 24/7. Desperate, Atobe asked him to teach him self – defence. At first, the man declined, saying Atobe could very well afford the best of the best to instruct him. Atobe insisted.

He still shivered at the unholy smirk the man gifted upon him at the acceptance of contract.

Those three months had been pure hell. Asakura-sensei didn't spare him an ounce of pain, making him deeply interested in learning the self-defence as quickly as possible, if only to avoid the pain. The lessons had paid off.

One night, when he was heading back to his room, his danger-senses went off. And just in the right time to avoid the knife that would otherwise been lodged in his throat. When all of it was finished, Atobe couldn't believe what he had done. He had managed to subdue a man that was much stronger than he, and at least two times heavier. It was surreal.

Later, he went to thank his sensei, but found out that Asakura –san already departed; nobody knew where to.

* * *

The next time he had met Asakura-san was at the Hyotei – Seigaku match. He had been dumbfounded to see Asakura as tennis coach of Seigaku. When he marched over to demand the answers, he saw Fuji, Tezuka and the two Echizens stepping in front of the man protectively. He bit back a chuckle. They would be a meagre defence if he chose to attack them...

''Why didn't you tell me you play tennis?'' Many eyes widened at the familiarity with which he addressed the Seigaku coach. Green eyes gifted him with a flat stare that immediately made him feel inadvertedly stupid. Only Hatori could do that to him...

''You never asked.'' Hatori deadpanned. Atobe was left gaping at the back of his former defence instructor.

It was one of the most humiliating moments in his life, to lose his luxurious platinum mane. Curse that Echizen brat... for winning their silent contest. Ore-sama's perfection was forever ruined by such a hideous hairstyle as jarhead!

He was rudely jarred out of his bemoaning, when a tennis ball hit his head. Whirling around, he opened his mouth to give the culprit a good talking to – and gaped. There, in front of him was Hatori, with silver and green racquet in his hand. Green eyes looked at him disapprovingly.

''If you have time to bemoan your hair, then you have time to play with me. Now, get going!'' the man barked at him, turning to the courts.

Atobe scrambled after him. Of course, he had lost. He didn't mind, as he had played the game of his life, and even managed to score five points.

* * *

At the National Tournament, he finally found out just who he had been playing with. _The Libero._

But now, he was there. And this passionate man was all his. All that fire and ice, that drive and snarkiness, the beauty of mind, body and soul. It would be a cold day in hell when he'd let anyone to take Hatori away from them. Hatori was theirs, and woes betide anyone who thought differently.

Fuji was happy. Content. He finally got the last puzzle piece of his heart back. He still shivered at the memory of the gentle tone Hatori had called his name with. His name, Syuusuke, never did sound as good as did then. Looking at the sleeping man, he couldn't help but lament the absence of camera.

But he understood that this was for their eyes only. Hatori, the eternal enigma, was theirs. Fuji still remembered how the coach introduced the man. After seeing him cow in Arai, he was beyond intrigued; even more so as he was forced to use all three counters just to keep up with Asakura – san in the game. His frustration as the man refused to call him by name, hi awe upon discovering Hatori was the famed _Libero_ –

Hatori encouraging him to take the photo course, Hatori talking with him, listening to his troubles, making him laugh with his sardonic humour, giving him reassurance when they first announced they were lovers...

* * *

Especially that one. It had been a long time coming, and the summer camp only reinforced the fact. He had roomed together with Hatori, while Ryoma and Tezuka were together in shared room. Golden pair got their room, and of course, Momo roomed with Inui and Kaidoh - Make that mamushi, as Inui cleverly decided to room with Ryoga.

Among all the fun, romances bloomed, and pretty soon, he was in the room with Tezuka and Ryoma. Soon the group got bigger, as Sanada and Atobe got into the fray.

Just when the things got heavy, Hatori walked on them without their pants on. Literally. Fuji was mortified. To have your crush see you starkers, participating in a fivesome, when two members of the said fivesome are under guardianship of the said crush...

Hatori looked at the assembled naked bodied, his eyes widening minutely. Then, he blinked, and in a calm voice, informed the fivesome that the trip to Yugawara was cancelled due to the trouble with transportation. Then, he closed the door quietly, and they were left to their devices.

Next day, all of them were antsy. They were well-aware of Hatori's temper, and now waited for the other shoe to drop. But then... they saw him laughing and hugging the unknown blonde man. At this moment, Fuji felt the blood in his body freeze. And judging by the faces of his lovers, so did they.

Hatori was _theirs!_ The blonde man was haughty, arrogant and obviously rich. He and Atobe clashed immediately. Fuji didn't like the man... Malfoy Draco, was it? He was obnoxious, rude, with high-and-mighty attitude and he hogged their Hatori! To the top of it all, they were still anxious whether or not Hatori approved of their relationship. So, one night, they cornered him – after throwing Malfoy in the closed and locking it – and asked him.

Green eyes looked at them, serious. Then, Hatori smirked. ''About time.'' Even Tezuka gawped unceremoniously. Hatori became serious. ''I don't mind you five being together in a relationship. But, if anyone out of your five hurts the other four – intentionally or not - you _WILL_ answer to me. '' They shivered under the ferocity of those green eyes. And the case was closed.

* * *

It was a pure dumb luck that he overheard Ryoga talking to Seiichi about pursuing Hatori. After an impromptu meeting to discuss it, the fivesome became the sevensome... somewhat.

They decided to tell Hatori at Christmas... and somehow, they were lucky enough for Hatori to agree to be theirs.

With a smile on his face, Fuji closed his eyes and joined his lovers in the restful sleep.

Outside, the snow was falling gently on the white grounds, making the landscape glow with beauty and innocence of Christmas wonder.

Yes, Merry Christmas, indeed.

* * *

Yawning, Hatori padded into the kitchen for his morning dose of coffee. While waiting for water to heat up, he looked at the snowed-in grounds. His eyes widened at the sheer quantity of the snow. "Seems we'll be stuck in here for some time,'' He muttered dryly. ''Stuck in where?'' Tezuka's gruff voice floated in.

_''Gah!''_ Harry jumped up slightly. ''Don't scare me like that!'' Brown eyes looked at him, amused. Harry scowled. ''Yes, I'm human. So sue me, '' He grumbled our petulantly, tuning out Tezuka's chuckles. ''Coffee?'' Tezuka nodded. Harry handed him his mug, but Tezuka caught his wrist and tugged Harry into an embrace. Green eyes smiled up at him sleepily. '' Good morning, Kunimitsu. And Merry Christmas.'' The stoic man smiled back. ' _'Aa._ '' And they kissed; a small, chaste kiss. '' How are the others?'' Harry asked.

''Still sleeping.'' Came Sanada's voice from the door. Crankily, the ex – fukubuchou eyed the two missing culprits. Amused, Harry shook his head. '' Coffee?'' He offered, smiling. ''Only if I get a kiss.'' Sanada eyed him expectantly. Sighing Harry motioned him to approach them, While he made a gulp of coffee, before grabbing the back of Sanada's neck and kissing him, transferring the hot liquid into now wide awake Genichirou's mouth. ''Here. Served.'' Harry said saucily at the two men's wide – eyed expressions of surprise.

He chuckled. It was going to be a good day.

**_The End /Owari_ **

 


End file.
